Rafi
' Rafi' is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He débuts in the tenth episode. He is portrayed by guest star Dejan Loyola. History Before Curse In the land of Agrabah, Rafi and his brother, Taj, watch their sibling, Cyrus, play a card game in which he bets using a golden compass. Cyrus wins the game with the help of the compass and prepares to collect the money pool when the other disgruntled players accuse him of cheating. As a fight nearly breaks out, the owner of the tavern barks at the instigators to leave, though the men threaten that Cyrus will pay for what he did. Afterwards, the brothers celebrate the victorious game with the remaining patrons. At night, the trio walk home to discover their house has been set aflame by the thugs from the tavern. Their mother, Amara, is grievously burned in the fire and may not survive. Rafi and Taj willingly go along with Cyrus' plan to travel to the Well of Wonders and collect magical water to heal her. They arrive at a pavilion with a lakebed of water in the center. As they scoop up the water, the guardian of the well, Nyx, rises from beneath the surface. She states that the water can only heal those who are not yet destined to pass on, but knows Amara's fate is to die. Nyx warns them to return the water or pay the price. Cyrus chooses not to listen, deciding that he must set right the mistake he made in riling up the tavern men, and doesn't want their mother to pay the consequence for his own action. For their mother's sake, Rafi and Taj decide to follow through, and Amara is healed using all three canteens of water that they procured from the well. Rafi accidentally lets it slip that they revived her using water from the Well of Wonders. In a panic, she urges them to leave Agrabah before Nyx comes, but her warning comes too late. Nyx curses the three brothers, entrapping them in different bottles as genies, to serve the desires of other people. ("Dirty Little Secrets") As a genie, Rafi presumably carries out his duty of granting three wishes to whomever summons him out of the bottle. The sorcerer Jafar gains Rafi's bottle as well as Taj's in his quest to change the laws of magic. ("The Serpent") After Curse After being summoned out by Jafar, Rafi is briefly reunited with his brother, Taj, as they are questioned about someone named Amara. Jafar states she taught him about genies and directly asks if either of them know her. Rafi lies, though Jafar remarks that she had been searching for the three genies for quite some time. Taj dodges the sorcerer's suspicion; reasoning that many people wish to acquire genies. Before returning both of them to their respective bottles, Rafi, in confusion, prompts if that is all he wanted to ask them. Jafar admits his disinterest in conversing with them and it is actually from looking at their facial features that he has gained a proper answer; implying he knows they are Amara's sons. ("To Catch a Thief") Later, Amara sacrifices herself, by returning the stolen water in her body to Nyx, and breaks the genie curse on her sons. Rafi and Taj, now permanently humans, reunite. They are surprised to see the third genie is another person, Knave, and not their brother Cyrus. The separation is short-lived as Cyrus quickly arrives to rejoin his siblings. Upon learning that Amara is dead, Taj expresses dismay; believing that their reversion to human has been for nothing. However, Cyrus believes her sacrifice was so they may be a family once again. Following Alice and Cyrus' journey to England, the couple decide to finally marry. During the ceremony, Rafi and Taj are guests at the celebration. ("And They Lived...") Trivia The name "Rafi" is of Arabic origin that means "exalting".[1] It is also of Hebrew origin derived from the name "Raphael" and itself derived from the words "rapha" and "el" that respectively mean "to heal" and "God, powerful".[2] References #↑ http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Rafi #↑ http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Raphael/m Category:Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Once Upon a Time